


Как воет метель

by Freeris



Series: Сказки из Наружности [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Japanese, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeris/pseuds/Freeris
Summary: Маленький подарок к Рождеству людям, которых я вижу каждый день.
Series: Сказки из Наружности [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603915





	Как воет метель

**Author's Note:**

> Закос под хокку, ни разу не талантливая поэтессе.

***  
Заливистый смех,  
Горячие руки твои  
Целует солнце  
***  
Дым обжигает  
Надетый сверху жилет.  
Истина тиха  
***  
Это не слёзы,  
Но блёстки под глазами  
Каждый день ношу  
***  
Белые кудри.  
Вызываешь улыбку,  
***  
Лучшие шутки,  
Смеётся Джеймс МакЭвой,  
Твой главный фанат  
***  
Мчишься как ветер  
На собаке из снега,  
И слёзы из глаз  
***  
Белой голубкой  
Воспаришь в небеса,  
Добьёшься всего  
***  
Желтоглазый кот,  
На языке горький вкус,  
От сахара след  
***  
Кошки мурлычут,  
Вьются вокруг головы.  
Сбейте любви жар!  
***  
Старшая из нас,  
Целое небо держишь  
На своих плечах  
***  
Буря в песках  
Закручивает ветром  
Своего жара  
***  
Так много знаний,  
Светлой голове твоей  
Нужна флеш-карта  
***  
Кольцо на пальце  
Полосатой кошки,  
***  
Спокоен голос,  
И хитрая улыбка.  
Отменный юмор!


End file.
